


Boy and the Beast

by accol



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Begging, Fingerfucking, M/M, Nicknames, Rimming, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex x Hank drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: hank holds alex to him back to chest in his lap and fingers him open and just keeps going even though alex is begging him to be fucked until alex comes just on his fingers_

Hank always had the advantage being taller, freakishly long arms that were as good as a cage right now, one of them tight across Alex’s chest, the other falling between Alex’s legs to spread them wider.  His breath came in faint puffs as Hank’s fingers ran up the inside of his thighs, coaxing him to rest his feet on Hank’s knees; Alex felt wide open, naked and facing the bedroom door where anyone could barge in to see Hank’s fingertip breaching his hole.  Hank drew his lips along Alex’s neck as his finger worked deeper; he bit along the line of Alex’s shoulder as he added a second.  Alex moaned, imagining opening that door and seeing himself here: ass spread around Hank’s pumping fingers and his cock begging for attention, crown red and beyond hard.   

“Please, Hank, fuck me,” Alex panted, but Hank didn’t let up, adding a third finger and tightening his grip across Alex’s chest.  

The imagined sight of himself flickered through his mind again just as Hank’s touch pushed again, heat stretched and forced it’s way through him as his muscles clenched and spasmed in pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Havok might make fun of beast but when they’re alone he shows how he really feels_

“I was trying to guess what was bigger, your brain or your hairy feet,” Alex teased a blushing Hank; everyone laughed, but Alex saw the tension in Hank’s face and regretted his words.

Later, he found Hank in his lab and said, “Listen, Hank… Sorry about earlier. I wasn’t thinking, because… I mean, you’re smart and your feet are sorta cool.”

Hank looked at Alex intensely, his twinkling, blue-eyed gaze making Alex tingle in his gut. “You know what’s bigger?” Hank asked, the corner of his mouth twitching with amusement and Alex knew he’d been forgiven. The tingle in his gut burst into a red flare of lust as Hank’s meaning sunk in and he ran a hand through his hair, suddenly a little nervous at Hank’s flirtation.

But before he knew what was happening, Hank had dragged Alex across the hall to his room… the one with the canopy bed. Who knew that hanging upside down with opposable toes could be so useful; that’s called Hank putting all of his big stuff to work.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: The Beast is surprisingly gentle_

Alex tried not to think of Hank as some kind of huge, blue puppydog, but it did kind of work when Alex smoothed his hands over Beast’s fur like he was petting him. It made the sharp yellow of Beast’s eyes soften their glow of ferocity; Hank would come out again, with that shy, smart kid thing that had first caught Alex’s attention. He’d use that clever, surprisingly long tongue of his on Alex’s dick, slowly drawing Alex to his orgasm while his eyes almost smiled. Hank would practically purr when Alex pressed into him, and he’d nuzzle into Alex’s neck with wet little kisses.

Alex avoided scratching him behind the ears though.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: He really is more primal in every way_

Since Hank’s change Alex always gets a rush of fear along with his lust when Beast’s yellow eyes lock on his and the meaning is clear. Hank’s temper runs hotter and his hips snap faster; Alex felt like he blacked out last time they had sex because he came so hard under the press of Hank’s paw-like hands. Now, Alex had two handfuls of blue hair and the push of Hank’s teeth on his shoulder; the growl in Hank’s chest rattled Alex to his center and his breath came hot and fast. Hank’s fur stroked along Alex’s cock pressed between them as his ass clenched around Beast’s cock, deep inside. Alex felt his orgasm plow through him blindingly when Beast hissed the word “mine” against his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Alex bent over a desk while Hank pounds into him_

The metal of the desk was cold, but there weren’t really any other flat surfaces at the CIA except the floor.  Hank had mumbled something about this angle being optimal, and really Alex had to agree with him right now.  He was thrusting so deep that Alex felt like he’d explode; the only thing holding him back was the chilly ache of the edge of the desk into his hips as he pressed onto his tiptoes and tried not to moan too loudly.  

The desk squeaked along the floor with every stroke of Hank’s cock into Alex’s hole, every slap of their skin together, every drip of sweat from Hank’s forehead falling onto Alex’s lower back.  When he came, it splattered onto the floor tiles.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Alex wants to feel surrounded by Hank so he can feel safe and protected and comforted bottom!Alex_

It wasn’t supposed to have gone like this, with Darwin gone and the professor paralyzed; it was supposed to have been an adventure… but Alex knew that was just boyish thoughts.  If Erik’s story was any evidence, it doesn’t matter what age you are to get ruined by war.

Hank found him curled in Hank’s bed, the quilts wrapped around him tight, and he slid underneath to press their skin together.  Hank’s massive feet were always cold, and it always made Alex laugh since the rest of him ran so hot.  And Hank just knew how to make Alex forget with a slow drag of his teeth along Alex’s neck and a languid thrust of his cock in deep until all Alex had was pleasure and the feeling of Hank all around him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: Hank doesn’t mind Alex’s nicknames anymore, but he loves hearing his actual name in that breathy, fucked out voice_

It was teasing, the way that Alex came up with ridiculous nicknames for him, Hank knew it analytically; it was Alex’s way of pulling Hank’s pigtails, it had just taken Hank a while to add up the somewhat surprising evidence and act upon it.  But the first time Hank’s name had slipped from Alex’s mouth in a strangled breath of pleasure, Hank knew he would put up with any name Alex wanted to dream up as long as he said his name that way again.

Frankly, after that, it became something of a game for them both: Alex calling Hank some nonsense name, and then Hank having his way with him until he couldn’t help gasping Hank’s name in that breathy way.  Cheek pushed up against the inside of Hank’s laboratory door, his nose nearly brushing against the labcoat on the hook there, Alex laughed out “Dr. Blowjob” before having to stifle a groan.  Hank’s fingers stretched him open until Alex’s bit down on the labcoat; Hank pushed deep inside him and whispered, “Just say it.”


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Alex is so tight and Hank loves taking his time to stretch him out_

Even after this many times, Alex can barely take one of Hank’s fingers at first.  Hank doesn’t mind, though, because he loves the process — stroking along Alex’s body, kissing his lips and pulling a hand slowly along his cock — that leads up to the fucking.  Alex’s pucker always starts pale and nervous, but Hank’s mouth, his tongue, can open him up like a flower, red and moist and ready for more.  A single finger, finally inside, Hank can make faster work of it, pressing deep and up until Alex’s hips buck and he bites his lower lip.  Even with Alex begging for Hank to push inside, to take him hard, the rings of muscle there need Hank to be gentle, and Hank buried his face against Alex’s chest as he slips past them finally.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: Someone slips something into Alex’s drink and he needs a good fuck to get it out of his system. Hank obliges_

Alex came to Hank’s lab with a flushed face and his shirt unbuttoned two buttons too far; Hank looked and then looked away.  

“Someone put something in my drink, and I thought I’d better come to you, Mr. Big Scientist, for help,” Alex said, pouting his lips like Marilyn Monroe and touching Hank’s chest with a fingertip… Hank looked again, this time quite closely.  Alex continued his full-lipped explanation, “At first I wanted you to figure out what this is, but now I think you can help me another way.”

Alex’s hands started working open Hank’s belt, and Hank decided that he could rationalize this as a very important form of data collection, particularly with Alex’s hands already in his underwear.  He would figure out what had been in Alex’s drink, but… first things first.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Hank loves rimming Alex because it makes Alex so uninhibited with the noises he makes and how he just arches into every swipe of tongue and claws at whatever surface he’s bent over_

Charles was going to notice the scratches on his desk, Hank was sure of it, but he wasn’t going to let up, not with Alex gasping and squirming beneath him.  He’d learned that slow licks with the flat of his tongue would make Alex relax for a moment, catching his breath, and that forceful pokes with the firm tip of his tongue would sometimes make Alex swear or call out Hank’s name.  Teasing swipes at the rim of Alex’s hole would make him moan from deep in his chest, and Hank’s finger would make him hiss and bite into the ink blotter that covered Charles’ desk.    
  
“Shhh,” Hank soothed, pressing a firm hand on the small of Alex’s flushed back; he was panting and thrusting his hips back to search for Hank’s mouth.  
  
“Hank!  Come on!”    
  
Those were the last coherent words Alex said, and Charles was definitely going to notice the damage to his office… it wasn’t like they were going to be able to hide the scorched handprints that Alex left when Hank made him come.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Hank wants Alex to walk around with a vibrator in all day. Purely for scientific observation of course. Alex agrees_

Alex gritted his teeth and looked at Hank like he might murder him; Hank took his thumb off the remote control and stifled his laugh behind his hand.    
  
“Excuse us, please,” Alex said, his voice gravelly and his gait somewhat uneven as he pushed away from the dinner table and grabbed Hank by the upper arm, dragging him down the hall to Hank’s lab; knowing giggles followed them, and Alex’s cheeks were flaming by the time the door closed behind them.  
  
“So would you call today a success or a failure,” Hank said with feigned seriousness, even as Alex was pushing him to his knees; Alex unbuttoned his pants and his painfully red, swollen erection thrust immediately into Hank’s face.    
  
“You either put this in your mouth and turn that vibrator on again or so help me—”  
  
Hank smiled because it only took the slightest touch of his lips and tongue to have Alex’s entire body trembling with his orgasm.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: Alex finally convinces Hank that ‘bozo’ is a term of endearment_

“BOZO: _Boyfriend Zone_ ,” Alex said, his voice rising at the end in the hint of a question.

Hank stared at him blankly for a good five seconds and then burst into laughter. “You made that up right now, didn’t you.”

“Maybe, but you’ll never know. Come here, Bozo,” Alex smiled, reaching out and grabbing Hank’s shirt and reeling him in for a kiss through their grins.

“I thought the first letter might stand for blowjob. As in, you should give me one before I break you in half,” Hank said, forehead resting on Alex’s and that half-grin sending a jolt of pleasure to Alex’s groin.

Alex wasn’t going to object, because really _Boyfriend Zone_ was pretty much right. Plus, he really liked the way that Hank growled when he was about to come.


End file.
